This invention relates to hand-operated, torque-multiplying wrenches and particularly to such wrenches equipped with ratchet devices.
Standard hand ratchet wrenches provide useful leverage for the process of driving or removing threaded fasteners. When it is necessary to dislodge a recalcitrant threaded fastener from the workpiece or to firmly set a fastener into the workpiece, the needed torque requirements often exceed that available from a standard hand wrench. Lever action, torque-multiplying wrenches are exemplified by Muller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,955, and Stalkup, U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,919. These wrenches generally do not combine the torque-multiplying feature with a truly compact and versatile ratchet wrench.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wrench that efficiently combines the mechanical structure necessary for delivery of very high torque with the normal useful features of a standard-sized, hand-powered ratchet wrench.
An additional object is to provide high torque capability through the use of a torque arm where that arm can be initially positioned in one of several orientations relative to the handle or "reaction" arm depending upon the limitations or requirements of the work space.